1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to the field of vehicle seat assemblies having low profile seat bottoms.
2. Background Art
Some conventional vehicle seat assemblies, such as those installed in the rear portion of a passenger compartment of a vehicle, typically include a seat bottom having a metal wire frame, a foam cushion disposed over and supported by the metal wire frame and a trim material such as leather or cloth covering the cushion and the metal wire frame.
Conventional vehicle seat assemblies such as the one described above typically require a minimum combined thickness of a metal wire frame and a cushion to accommodate anticipated load forces encountered during vehicle operations. Some vehicles, however, may lack sufficient vertical space within the passenger compartment, and in particular, in the rear portion of the passenger compartment, to accommodate the minimum thicknesses associated with seats having the conventional metal wire frame and the seat cushion while also providing adequate headroom for a seat occupant. It is, therefore, desirable to have a vehicle seat assembly having a lower thickness seat cushion and a lower thickness frame to support the cushion resulting in a lower profile seat bottom to provide adequate headroom in confined vehicle spaces while also providing adequate comfort and support. The present invention addresses this and other problems.